


A Step Forward

by agiftedmind



Series: The Way of the World [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agiftedmind/pseuds/agiftedmind
Summary: What if Bluestreak had been willing to stand up for Novastream, instead of turning a blind optic to everything?(AU set in The Way of the World series, based on Sparklings and Hunters.)





	A Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

> I sit down to edit more of Captivus's next chapter, and instead, I get this. I don't even know if I'll continue this until I clear Captivus off my plate at the very least. 
> 
> There are allusions to child abuse; Sparklings and Hunters deals with Novastream's backstory; this is just a silly what-if.

"Sunstreaker-"

Sunstreaker's head whipped around to stare at Bluestreak. "What-"

"Get out." Bluestreak said, vents heaving, optics bright and wide, yet his 'field was strong. Demanding - protective. "Get out, both you and your brother-. Novastream-"

"I know," the youngling sneered as she pulled herself out of the wall with an ease that bespoke familiarity. "Leav-"

"No. Come here," Bluestreak said, holding out a shaky hand to his... creation. He ignored Sunstreaker's outraged sputter and Sideswipe forcibly dragging his twin outside - away. This was his choice. He should have - done this earlier. "Please..?"

Novastream eyed the hand, eyed her creator. "Why. So _you_ can hit me too?"

Bluestreak flinched. "No I- I'd _never_. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. G-go if you want. I didn't want to upset you. I should have stepped in earlier. I should have been better. I - you look - like him. A bit. But you have green. I don't know where that came from. You're not him. I - I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

The look Novastream gave him was as unreadable as her 'field. "No. I look like _you_ , Dam. I- I look like _you_."

Black and grey with hints of white, but she swore up and down that she looked like her Dam.

"One of your optics is his colour. He had four."

"I have _two_ optics," she hissed.

"Yes," Bluestreak nodded. "I think you have my doorwings. I think you have something of my build, but you have his claws."

Novastream wiggled said claws, staring at them. "Really? They're kinda annoying sometimes. And Tre' makes fun of them-"

"Tre?"

"No-one you'd like," she snapped automatically, doorwings hiked defensively. "He's like _me_. You know, an _abomination_."

"Oh." How much didn't he know?

"Yea, _oh_ ," she continued, unwilling to allow Bluestreak a word in. "You say you're sorry but you're not. You don't know a thing about me." Novastream slashed the air, mouth quirking in a smile at her Dam's flinch. "If you're really sorry - they'll _never_ return. They'll leave here. They'll _never_ hit me again. If you're really sorry, you should start acting like a Carrier and not a doormat."

"I-"

"Yea. You're a _doormat_ , so I know they'll be back, because you're not really sorry," She hissed, storming out and leaving Bluestreak to consider her words.

He... Maybe it -

She was like him, a bit. She had his doorwings, and she did have some of his colour, and her blue optic was his shade.

Maybe... Maybe if he started to look at the good things, maybe it wasn't too late to try.

He hoped.


End file.
